


(Way Past) Midnight Snack

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Night time talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Flynn remembers to eat. Sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Way Past) Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> This emerged from an OTP prompt regarding which one of the two would noisily wake the other in the middle of the night because they were hungry. I sent the ask to @sanzochan on Tumblr and she replied with neither in particular. In my mind it was Flynn too so this is what happened. I hope you like it :) Last of the birthday uploads.

Eve stumbled into the living room of the apartment, the Back Door having thrown her off balance, and stared around at the eerie silence. Her ears began to ring as they adjusted to the quiet, it was certainly a contrast to the bar she and Stone had just been to after their mission. The place had been Stone's choice, one of his dive bars and they were late coming home because they got caught up trying to stop a brawl. Initially Jake had just looked on with delight as though it was entertainment and Eve remembered that for him that was kind of exactly what it was. But they'd intervened then she'd dragged him away just like she had upon their first meeting. She walked further into the darkened room, passing the kitchen where the lights were also off, then slowly crept into the bedroom where a small flicker of light had caught her attention. Curled up on one side of the bed, drooping head still buried in a book, was a sleeping Flynn. His shoes were strewn beside the bed and his satchel was on the end of it, so close to slipping off. 

"What am I gonna do with you Librarian?" Eve shook her head with a small smile. She picked up his satchel and leaned it against the side of the bed then neatly placed his shoes next to it. Carefully, she slipped the book out of his hands and placed it on the bedside table before removing his almost squashed carnation from his lapel and laying it on top of the hardback. He'd be mad at himself if he knew he'd ruined either item. He was still fully dressed but she didn't want to remove even his jacket lest he wake up. He was drooling on his pillow, so completely worn out and Eve didn't want to disturb the sleep he clearly needed. She gently tugged the duvet from under his sedate form and settled it over the top of him before running a hand through his hair and kissing his hairline. "Goodnight," she whispered. She switched off the lamp and using the light from her phone, prepared for bed. Within ten minutes she was changed and had joined him under the covers. He'd shifted slightly and his head was now on her pillow meaning he was stretched diagonally across the bed. Eve just chuckled to herself and curled against him, she didn't mind in the slightest. 

* * *

It was a few hours later when Eve awoke with a start. She immediately stretched her arm out to search for Flynn but found the space next to her was empty. It was still warm, he'd only just left. The heavy sinking feeling in her gut that always presented itself when she didn't know his whereabouts disappeared when she heard clattering coming from the kitchen, along with an insistent "shhhh!" 

Laughing softly to herself she threw the blanket off her, a slight chill hitting her immediately, and followed the noise. She found Flynn standing at the cooker, now in his pyjamas, several food items out on the worktop next to him.

"You know it's not morning right?" she called from the doorway.

He gave a small start when he heard her voice and spun round to face her. "Sorry, I got hungry," he mumbled with a wince. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," she said, walking over to him. "I would've woken you if I'd known you hadn't eaten. Actually, I should've known you hadn't eaten."

"Don't worry about it. I am a grown man, I'm supposed to remember to do these things," he chuckled. 

"So did you ever eat before I got here?" she teased. 

"Once every few days," he replied, although Eve wasn't entirely sure he was joking. 

"Hi," he smiled, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. 

"Hi," she smiled back before leaning her head on his shoulder. 

"I'm making pancakes by the way," Flynn informed her.

Eve chuckled. "That would explain the flour on your face," she said, reaching up to dust the white powder from his cheeks. 

"Oh," he smiled sheepishly, "thanks." 

"No problem." 

"They're not as good as yours though," Flynn sulked as Eve parted from him to hop up onto the counter, careful of all the ingredients and plate of hot pancakes. "You make the best pancakes, have I ever told you that?" The twinkle in his eye as he spoke told Eve that it was more a request than a compliment. 

"How about I make you those when I'm not half in dreamland?"

"What if you're still there?" he replied thoughtfully, eyes widening as he became lost in possibility. "What if I'm there too? What if this is all a dream and we're having the _same dream_?!"

"Oh you think I dream about you?" she questioned with a grin.

"I dream about _you_ ," he shrugged as though it was the most casual statement, as though Eve's heart wasn't melting. 

"You do?" she asked, smiling dizzily.

"Of course. Then I wake up and it's like I'm still dreaming because you're here, but I'm not and then I remember this is my real life and that makes me happy."

"It makes me happy too." 

 

They smiled giddily at one another for a while until the slight smell of burning drew Flynn's attention back to the pan. He hurriedly scooped up the last pancake and flipped it onto the rest of the pile. "Oops," he muttered at its slightly charred bottom. 

Eve laughed as she looked over at it. "Maybe next time it _will_  be best to wake me," she responded, agreeing with his earlier statement. 

"Yeah," Flynn nodded, turning off the gas and quickly putting away the ingredients. "Come on." He turned back to Eve and hoisted her off the counter, arms crossed underneath her butt as he held her like a child. 

"Wh- hey! Let me go!" she protested, though she immediately wrapped her legs around his hips. "Flynn! Put me down!" 

But her attempts were fruitless. "Pancakes, pancakes," he said simply, ignoring her cries and motioning to the plate now behind her. 

She glared at him then sighed. "Fine," she grumbled, hooking one arm around his neck as she leaned back and grabbed the plate with her free hand. "Happy?" 

"Mm very."

As he turned to leave the kitchen Eve nudged him as best she could. "Hey! You can't leave the kitchen like that!"

"Relax, I'll do it in the morning," he told her. 

"It is morning," she muttered, realising she couldn't exactly do a lot in her current position anyway. 

 

Eve hung her arms around Flynn's neck, carefully holding the pancakes as they walked back to the bedroom, the motion making her bounce ever so slightly. Flynn started to walk to his side of the bed then seemed to change his mind and went instead towards hers. He shifted her so she was more securely in his left arm then used his right to take the plate and put it on her bedside table, her very tidy, not-covered-by-stacks-of-books bedside table. She was still frowning when he plonked her on to the bed.

"You know I could've walked," she said plainly.

"Or I could have carried you, which I did. Aren't possibilities fun to think about?"

"Why do you have to talk so smart all the time?"

Flynn grinned. "Does it make it hard for you to be mad at me when I'm smart?"

"Yes," she pouted.

"Noted." He sat down opposite her then leaned forward to grab the plate and set it in between them. "Eat," he mumbled through a bite of pancake. 

"No thanks, I'm not really used to eating at-" she turned to look at her alarm clock, "-3.30 in the morning. Although...that one looks good." Before Flynn knew it the pancake was gone from his hand and Eve was happily breaking it apart to eat it herself. "Mm, not bad Librarian," she grinned.  

 

Flynn couldn't help but grin at her self-satisfied expression and simply laughed before picking up another pancake. They sat like that for a while and Eve watched him with adoration as he told her about the book he'd been reading, he was enthralled and his eyes showed it just as she always noticed they did. She loved hearing him talk about work, well, talk about anything that he was interested in really. She'd found that she looked forward to it, she loved coming home to him and hearing about his day. She loved adventuring with him and coming home _with_  him. She loved coming home to him and telling him about _her_  day, whenever she had news of any kind she couldn't wait to tell him. He was the first person she thought about in the morning and the last she thought about at night, and the only one that made her heart flutter in all the time between that. "Hey," she said after he'd finally stopped his storytelling to take a breath. His erratic gaze focused upon her immediately. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"Just..." she trailed off unable articulate her feelings. “You’re my best friend you know?" she confessed in a soft murmur. 

"Really?" he beamed at her, clearly touched by her words. She nodded with a small smile. "I- I've never been anyone's best friend, I've never really had a best friend, not a person anyway." 

Eve's heart sank at his confession and she reached over to put her hand on his. "Well you do now, and I'm not going anywhere." 

He shuffled over to her on his knees and curled an arm around her. "C'mere." She settled against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "So, does this make us friends with benefits?" he smirked, "that is what they call it isn't it?"

He felt Eve laugh against him before she looked up, locking her gaze with his. "It is. But no, that is not what we are," she said definitely. "We are a couple who just happen to be best friends. Wait, am I your best friend?" 

"As if you even have to ask."

* * *

He continued to talk and eat as she lay against him but stopped when he realised she was no longer responding to him. Peering down to his shoulder he saw she was fast asleep. He smiled at her resting figure, she looked so beautiful even when she was sleeping, he could barely believe she wanted him as much as he wanted her, that she loved him as much as he loved her. He shifted so his hand was behind her head then gently laid her down on her pillow. She was already somewhat under the duvet so he managed to climb off the bed and tuck her in without disturbing her. "I hope there aren't any rules against best friends getting married," he whispered, stealing a glance at the top drawer of his bedside table. He ran a hand through her hair and pressed a kiss to her hairline. "Goodnight," he murmured before picking up the plate and heading to the kitchen, wanting it to be clean when she woke up in the morning and hoping he wouldn't wake her up once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
